1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a piston assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known piston assemblies include a piston head for reciprocation within a cylinder along a piston stroke defining an axis. The piston head includes a pair of pin bosses depending downwardly and defining pin bores axially aligned with each other. A connecting rod extends between a piston end and a crank end. The piston end includes a connecting boss defining a connecting bore axially aligned with the first and second pin bores. A wrist pin extends through the connecting bore and the pin bores to interconnect the piston head to the connecting rod in articulated fashion. A cylindrical piston skirt extends along the axis directly below the piston head to guide the piston assembly along the piston stroke. Known piston skirts are fabricated separately from the piston head and are connected to the piston assembly via the wrist pin to form an articulated connection. These articulated piston skirts are typically cast or forged from steel or aluminum.